A Good Father
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: This hadn't been what she'd been planning at all when she'd signed up for the original mission - far from it - but she wouldn't trade it for anything.


**A/N: Walter and Daniels had children via the embryos in cold storage. There'll be a longer fic about everything later (I've actually already uploaded the first few chapters to AO3), but this is just a little thing to test the waters a bit :) It'll probably become something longer later...we'll see!**

* * *

"Daddy!"

Walter didn't look up from where he had been examining the plants in the field - but the corners of his mouth lifted, all the same, an obvious sign he had heard her approaching.

Maggie giggled as she ran over the rocks and grass to him, white skirt billowing around her knees and blonde hair blowing in the wind; as soon as she reached him, she clambered onto his back and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck happily. "I found you, Daddy! I found you!"

"Yes, you've found me," Walter agreed placidly. "Well done, Maggie."

The little girl beamed, giving him a squeezing hug. "Are you examining plants today? Can I help, Daddy?"

"Yes," He told her, smiling to himself as he turned to focus on his work fully once more. "Please do. Now, do you see the way that this plant blossoms outwards? And it's even got small fruits on them."

"Berries!"

"Correct. So far, all of the evidence suggests that the berries are harmless for human consumption - however, a similar berry patch three kilometres south proved to be poisonous," He explained to her patiently. "For this reason, I am trying to conclude what has made the latter patch inedible to humans."

Maggie was quiet for a moment - and then she shrugged to herself. "I like berries. They taste yummy."

Walter noticed another figure coming down the path; his smile widened when he realised it was Daniels, easily recognisable by her cropped dark hair and lithe frame. She grinned at the sight of him, giving a small wave as she continued to stroll closer. Maggie was unaware, content as she babbled about berries and fruit to him; he knew that her sudden interest in discussing berries would wane soon, within a few minutes most likely, and then the topic would move onto something else - based on what he knew of her, something fictional and imaginative. Her brother, Jacob, had a keen interest in playing soccer - but he was just as creative, Walter had noted to himself, drawing and colouring with a gleeful smile whenever he could; both children had vast imaginations, and he always found himself more than happy to listen to them chatter about whatever was in their minds.

"Daddy?" He turned his attention back to his daughter; she was sitting up on his back now, hooking her arms around his neck. "Can you give me a piggyback home? Don't wanna walk."

"Certainly," Walter informed her, being sure to have a firm grip on her legs as he forced himself into a standing position. "Now, remember to hold on tight, Maggie…and here we go!"

* * *

Daniels, watching from afar, had to bite her lip to contain her laughter at the sight; Maggie was shrieking with giggles as Walter jogged across the field, both because of the fun of it all and because his run was rather amusing. It was obvious that the little girl adored him - and, surprisingly to most, he adored her equally too. He loved both of their children, their son and daughter, though perhaps in a slightly different way that a human might. She, herself, wasn't quite sure of the logistics of androids' feelings or how they differed to a human's.

It was hard to believe that he had ever thought he'd be an inadequate parent.

 _Dany, a synthetic such as myself would not make a good father._

 _Studies have shown that human children thrive best when raised by human parents, particularly if DNA is shared._

 _Just think about it, Daniels: the entire colony has outcast you because you have chosen to pursue a relationship with me. It would be highly likely that a child raised by a synthetic would be treated the same and ostracised from society. Do you want that for a child?_

Daniels frowned at the memories of the arguments, at the things he had said about himself, and folded her arms; she had maintained the entire time that he was being ridiculous, of course, that he would be more than adequate as a father. She had seen the way he interacted with the other children born on Origae-6 to the colonists, how he had a fondness for each and every one of them - and how they had adored and loved him as if he were some kind of uncle or friend. This seemed to have changed his view - it was a month after this conversation that he had said he agreed to wanting them to have children of their own, but she was certain that it was _her_ words and reassurances that had convinced him.

Their son, Jacob, being born - and then Maggie, just two years after - had proven her right, of course; it was more than easy to see his devotion to their two children, how much he loved them…and she would fight anyone who said otherwise.

As she watched Walter, running across the field towards her with their daughter on his back giggling, Daniels couldn't help but feel a sense of contentment wash over her. This hadn't been what she'd been planning at all when she'd signed up for the original mission - far from it - but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

 **Sucky endings are sucky :p**

 **Okay, so it's just a little taste, just for me to see if I can get into the groove of writing these characters (I'm looking forward to writing Tennessee one day, oh my God - because you know he'll be the fun uncle to the kids)**

 **Jacob is named after her ex-husband, of course - surprisingly, it was Walter who suggested it.**

 **Maggie is named after Faris (Tennessee's wife) - Daniels and her late husband had been close to Tennessee and Faris, even before the events of the film, and it felt right to honour Faris this way.**

 **Let me know what you think, guys! :)**


End file.
